


Sogno di una notte d'inizio auturnno

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Richard e Vivien Ita [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono una grande ammiratrice di Richard Armitage, come lo sono anche di altri attori, ed a volte mi capita di sognare dell’uno o dell’altro – sebbene mai abbastanza spesso! LOL; ma mai m’era successo di fare un sogno tanto vivido e particolareggiato, e di esserne poi così ossessionata per giorni e giorni. Alla fine, ho deciso di farne una one shot per cercare di liberarmene: chissà che, condividendo i miei pensieri, non riesca a darmi una calmata: ho ancora gli ormoni che fumano! LOL<br/>Naturalmente, ho un po’ elaborato la trama del mio sogno, estendendola ed approfondendola, perché molte cose – come è tipico del mondo onirico – erano sottintese o tralasciate, del tipo: che ci faccio a Londra? Come mai Richard è a casa mia? Come ci siamo conosciuti? Perché mi porta ad una festa? E via discorrendo.<br/>Il risultato è una storia quasi senza capo né coda, ma spero ugualmente godibile. Di certo il mio sogno io me lo sono goduta parecchio! XD<br/>È stato divertente per me metterlo nero su bianco. Mi auguro che leggerlo sia altrettanto divertente per voi. ;-)</p><p>ATTENZIONE: romanticismo zuccherosissimo con finale BOLLENTE! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogno di una notte d'inizio auturnno

 

 

Richard fece una smorfia nel leggere l’elegante cartoncino color avorio.

“Che c’è?”, lo interrogò Vivien, mescolando lentamente il suo infuso freddo di carcadè. Lui sollevò lo sguardo, e come sempre i suoi occhi, di una tonalità d’azzurro così chiara da sfumare nel grigio, la incantarono. Erano stati quegli occhi che, la prima volta che lo aveva visto sul grande schermo, l’avevano letteralmente stregata. Gli occhi, e la sua splendida voce baritonale, terribilmente sexy.

Richard Armitage era un noto attore televisivo e cinematografico; cinque mesi prima era venuto ad abitare proprio nella casa a fianco della sua, situata nell’elegante quartiere vittoriano di Notting Hill e, quando lo aveva riconosciuto per l’attore interprete di Thorin Scudodiquercia del successo cinematografico mondiale _Lo Hobbit_ , Vivien per poco non era stramazzata. Aveva esitato a rivolgergli la parola, temendo che lui fosse il classico divo che se la tira; e invece era stato lui a salutarla per primo, un giorno che l’aveva vista in giardino a potare le rose di cui andava tanto fiera, trattandola con un’affabilità ed una semplicità tali da disarmarla. E da farla innamorare perdutamente al primo sguardo – anzi al secondo, dato che il primo glielo aveva già dato al cinema ed aveva già perso la testa.

“Detesto andar per feste formali”, spiegò Richard, allungandole il cartoncino perché lo esaminasse personalmente, “ma temo che di questa non potrò farne a meno, dato che mi hanno assegnato un premio prestigioso.”

Vivien prese il biglietto e lesse la scritta in oro: _La Royal_ _London_ _Cinematographic Society è lieta d’informarLa che ha vinto il premio Principe Carlo di Windsor per la Sua interpretazione del personaggio di Thorin Scudodiquercia nel film “Lo Hobbit: Un viaggio inaspettato”. La cena per la premiazione si terrà sabato 25 c.m. alle ore 19.00 presso la Royal Cinema Hall; seguirà serata danzante._ Era firmato _La Presidente Emma_ _Nightingale_.

“Caspita!”, boccheggiò Vivien, “Il premio Principe Carlo! L’equivalente degli Oscar americani… Dovresti esserne fiero!”

“E lo sono”, le assicurò Richard, posando il bicchiere da cui aveva sorbito un sorso dell’infuso, “moltissimo. Il problema è che odio la formalità di questo tipo di feste, dove è d’obbligo l’abito da sera… Uomini in smoking e donne in lungo, roba del genere. E poi mi toccherà fare un discorso di ringraziamento, e non so mai cosa diamine dire a parte le solite banalità…”

Vivien rise:

“Un attore a corto di battute? Non ci credo!”

Richard non era certamente timido – non col lavoro che faceva – ma la sua naturale modestia lo portava a detestare di mettersi in mostra, se non su un palcoscenico o su un set.  Al di là della sua avvenenza e della sua notorietà, era quello che l’aveva davvero conquistata: l’uomo dietro all’attore. Spiritoso, colto, intelligente… e tremendamente sexy.

Anche Richard rise:

“Parlo sul serio! A parte _sono molto onorato, vi ringrazio sentitamente_ non so proprio che cos’altro dire senza sembrare un completo idiota.”

“Oh andiamo!”, esclamò Vivien, in tono di rimprovero stavolta, “Basta che tu sia franco. Metti da parte i discorsi preparati e lasciati andare, sii genuino e spontaneo: conquisterai tutti.”

Lui la scrutò e Vivien, tanto per cambiare, si sentì sciogliere sotto quello sguardo che pareva perforarla da parte a parte.

“Vieni con me”, le disse. Per poco non le cadde il bicchiere di mano mentre sgranava gli occhi per lo sbalordimento.

“Se ci sarai tu, sono sicuro che farò una splendida figura”, proseguì Richard, sporgendosi verso di lei ed allungando una mano per intrecciare le dita con le sue, “perché mi darai l’ispirazione giusta.”

Vivien posò il bicchiere con molta cautela. La mano le tremava.

“Richard… questo significherebbe far sapere al mondo che stiamo insieme”, osservò.

Dopo due settimane dacché avevano cominciato a salutarsi ed a scambiare qualche parola dai rispettivi giardini, Richard l’aveva invitata per un tè. Incredula, lei ci aveva messo qualche secondo prima di precipitarsi ad accettare – e figurarsi se avrebbe rifiutato! Neanche se fossero sbarcati gli alieni da Marte! – e si era presentata a casa sua col cuore che batteva a mille, portando i suoi biscotti allo zenzero per cui era famosa tra i suoi amici. Dopo quel tè, era seguito un invito a cena in un ristorantino greco non molto lontano da dove abitavano, e poi lei lo aveva invitato alla proiezione dell’ultimo film di Star Trek, saga fantascientifica di cui entrambi erano fan sfegatati. Lì erano stati paparazzati per la prima volta, e sui tabloid del giorno seguente era comparsa una loro foto con il titolo _Chi è la nuova fiamma di Richard Armitage? Misteriosa brunetta accompagna il noto attore al cinema._ Avevano riso della cosa davanti a tè e pasticcini, con Richard che si lamentava buffamente di come ogni volta che gli capitava di uscire con qualcuno, perfino con un altro uomo, subito si ipotizzava una storia d’amore. Vivien aveva riso fino alle lacrime quando, con grande umorismo, le aveva raccontato delle illazioni su una presunta relazione tra lui e Lee Pace, suo collega sul set de _Lo Hobbit_ , col quale aveva stretto amicizia; poiché entrambi erano eterosessuali, l’idea di loro due assieme come amanti li aveva fatti scompisciare.

Ma dopo un altro paio di uscite – un’altra cena, stavolta al ristorante italiano preferito di Vivien, la cui madre veniva dall’Italia, ed una visita a Kensington Palace, che Richard non aveva mai visto e dov’erano stati nuovamente paparazzati, avevano smesso di ridere, perché si erano messi insieme per davvero. Richard si era infatti dichiarato a Vivien, dicendosi innamorato di lei a prima vista; Vivien era quasi svenuta per l’emozione, e poi era quasi svenuta un’altra volta quando lui l’aveva baciata per la prima volta. Era rimasta stordita ed incredula per settimane, perfino dopo che erano diventati amanti – cosa che era accaduta tre giorni dopo la dichiarazione di Richard – ed a dire il vero, non era molto sicura neppure adesso, dopo due mesi, che fosse proprio vero e che non si trattasse invece soltanto di un lungo, meraviglioso sogno.

Richard le aveva chiesto di tener segreta la loro relazione quanto più a lungo possibile, perché voleva godersi un po’ di privacy, privacy che, come attore e quindi personaggio pubblico, gli era negata; lei aveva accettato, parlando di lui soltanto con gli amici più intimi e con i genitori, che vivevano a Brighton, ma senza citare il suo nome, facendo tanto la misteriosa che qualcuno aveva temuto che si trattasse di una relazione clandestina con un uomo sposato, cosa che lei aveva ovviamente negato, ma forse senza risultare completamente convincente.

“Prima o poi saremo comunque scoperti”, osservò Richard placidamente, “e poi ti dirò, sono arrivato al punto in cui desidero far sapere al mondo che uomo fortunato sono.”

Lei arrossì. I complimenti di Richard le facevano _sempre_ quell’effetto.

“Beh, se ne sei convinto…”, mormorò. Lui si portò la sua mano alle labbra.

“Convintissimo”, disse, baciandole la punta delle dita, ad una ad una. Vivien rabbrividì, sentendo formicolare le sue profondità femminili. Anche quello era un effetto che Richard le faceva _sempre_ : accenderla di desiderio con un semplice sguardo, un gesto, una frase apparentemente innocente.

“Non ho un abito lungo”, sussurrò debolmente. Perfettamente consapevole della reazione di lei alle sue attenzioni, Richard la guardò intensamente negli occhi, mentre le girava la mano e ne baciava il palmo, sfiorandolo con la punta della lingua.

“Faremo un po’ di shopping, allora…”, bisbigliò, prima di alzarsi ed attirarla tra le braccia.

“Sì…”, rispose lei in un soffio, prima che lui si chinasse e la baciasse profondamente. Cielo quant’era alto… quasi un metro e novanta contro il suo metro e sessanta. Tra le sue braccia muscolose le pareva d’esser piccola e fragile, ma Richard era così tenero e protettivo, anche nel culmine della passione, che lei si sentiva sempre al sicuro.

 

“Dove posso comprare un abito da sera senza svenarmi?”, domandò Vivien. Era al telefono con Vanessa, la sua migliore amica, una delle poche che sapeva che stava con un uomo del quale non poteva, al momento, svelare il nome. Anche Vanessa era un’ammiratrice di Richard Armitage, e Vivien si chiese come avrebbe reagito una volta che la notizia si sarebbe diffusa, di lì a due settimane.

“Dipende”, rispose la sua ignara amica, “Vuoi qualcosa dei grandi magazzini, oppure di più sartoriale?”

“Sartoriale”, decise Vivien. _Non poteva_ presentarsi a quella festa con un abito di Harrods o di Selfridges, per quanto bello. In un atelier avrebbe speso di più, ma ne valeva la pena: era la sua prima uscita ufficiale con Richard Armitage, e metaforicamente parlando _tutti_ le avrebbero fatto non solo la radiografia, ma anche la TAC e la risonanza magnetica; e non soltanto le persone presenti alla serata, bensì pure le fan di Richard – che si soprannominavano _The Armitage Army_ – che il giorno seguente l’avrebbero vista sui tabloid e su YouTube.

“Allora ti consiglio la boutique di Jenny Parton”, le suggerì Vanessa, “la sarta della mia compagnia teatrale. È bravissima e ha prezzi onesti.”

Vanessa era un’avvocata di successo, ma era anche una brillante attrice dilettante fin dai tempi del liceo.

Vivien prese nota dell’indirizzo: il giorno seguente, lei e Richard avevano progettato di andare in cerca di un abito da sera.

“Non dovrai mica andare al ballo della regina, vero?”, scherzò Vanessa.

“No, ma quasi”, rispose Vivien, sorridendo estatica: passato il primo momento di incredulo stupore, ora la prospettiva di uscire allo scoperto con la sua storia d’amore con Richard la eccitava.

“Dai, raccontami!”, la esortò Vanessa, incuriosita.

“Il mio uomo mi ha invitata ad una festa elegante”, rispose Vivien.

“Sul serio?”, fece l’altra; non era tra quelli che sospettavano una relazione clandestina, tuttavia il riserbo di Vivien sull’identità del suo amante la rendeva perplessa, “Quando mi dirai finalmente chi è?? Forza, sto morendo di curiosità!!”

“Lo saprai tra non molto”, le rivelò Vivien, “Pazienta ancora un paio di settimane.”

“Uffa! Non capisco il motivo di tutto questo mistero!”, protestò l’altra, frustrata.

“Lo capirai quando saprai chi è”, ribatté Vivien.

“Dai, dammi un indizio!”, la supplicò Vanessa.

“È una persona famosa”, rispose Vivien, “e mi ha fatto promettere il segreto per godersi un po’ in pace la nostra storia. Solo che adesso ha cambiato idea e vuol render pubblico il nostro legame. È stato molto romantico… ha detto _voglio che il mondo sappia che uomo fortunato sono_.”

“Ooohhh…”, sospirò la sua amica, e Vivien rise tra sé nell’immaginarla con gli i occhi a cuore, come un cartone animato, “Molto romantico davvero… ma adesso sono più curiosa che mai! Dai, dimmi di più!”

“È alto, moro e con gli occhi azzurri”, rispose Vivien, divertendosi a tirar ancor più la corda.

“Interessante, ma non era _quello_ che volevo sapere!”, brontolò Vanessa, delusa. Vivien rise:

“Mi spiace, ma fino al momento opportuno non saprai altro da me. Grazie per la dritta riguardo a Jenny, mi rivolgerò senz’altro a lei.”

Non le disse che lui l’avrebbe accompagnata ad acquistare l’abito, altrimenti Vanessa avrebbe immediatamente messo sotto torchio la sua conoscente per sapere chi fosse.

“E va bene, _pessima_!”, esclamò Vanessa in tono di finta esasperazione, “Rispetto il tuo riserbo, ma quando scoprirò chi è, mi sentirai!”, la minacciò scherzosamente, “A presto, tesoro, e divertiti a quella festa!”

 

Richard passò a prendere Vivien al lavoro, come d’accordo. Lei gli diede l’indirizzo dell’atelier di Jenny, a Mayfair, che col navigatore non ebbero difficoltà a reperire. Trovar parcheggio richiese qualche minuto, ma infine entrarono nel negozio, arredato con gusto raffinato senza essere eccessivamente sfarzoso.

“Buongiorno, signora, signore”, li accolse la commessa, una graziosa biondina con il naso coperto di piccole efelidi che le davano un’aria molto simpatica; guardò meglio Richard e sul viso le passò un’espressione di riconoscimento, “Sbaglio o lei è Richard Armitage?”, domandò spalancando gli occhi. _Dev’essere più o meno la stessa espressione che avevo io quando ho riconosciuto Richard come mio vicino di casa_ , pensò Vivien senza poter fare a meno di sentirsi divertita.

“Sì, sono io”, ammise Richard con disinvoltura, “ma sono qui in incognito. Accompagno la signora ad acquistare un abito da sera.”

“Capisco”, disse la biondina, ricomponendosi e tornando ad assumere un’aria professionale, “Mi chiamo Lauren. Ha già in mente qualcosa, signora?”, domandò.

“Semplicità”, rispose subito Vivien, “Niente cose eccessivamente decorate, spacchi inguinali o scollature abissali.”

Lauren annuì sorridendo: le piaceva aver a che fare con qualcuno che sapeva quel che voleva. Inoltre sarebbe stato un piacere rivestire l’amabile figura a clessidra della cliente.

“Penso che abbiamo quello che fa al caso suo…”

Li fece accomodare in un salottino ed offrì loro del tè, poi si assentò per qualche minuto. Quando tornò, aveva con sé tre abiti; Vivien ne adocchiò subito uno, di seta verde smeraldo, il suo colore preferito. Lauren si accorse che lo aveva puntato e glielo mostrò per primo: era asimmetrico ed aveva una sola spallina, il busto aderente e la gonna scampanata non troppo ampia. Il secondo era nero, e Vivien scosse la testa: non era una grande estimatrice di quel colore, e poi lo considerava troppo inflazionato, per la sera. Il terzo invece era rosso, una tinta che giudicò eccesivamente chiassosa per l’occasione.

Lauren riportò indietro i due vestiti scartati da Vivien e tornò con altri due, uno blu elettrico con una linea da sirena ed il decolleté rivestito di pizzo trasparente, l’altro color ametista che lasciava le spalle romanticamente scoperte come gli abiti stile Napoleone III.

“Santi numi, sono tutti bellissimi…”, mormorò Vivien, in imbarazzo sulla scelta.

“Li provi tutte e tre”, le suggerì Lauren, saggiamente, “Così potrà scegliere quello che la convincerà maggiormente una volta indossato.”

Vivien fece come le aveva consigliato la commessa; per primo provò l’abito verde, che le stava d’incanto, sebbene fosse un po’ troppo lungo, ma era lei ad essere di statura leggermente inferiore alla media. Non sarebbe stato un problema, comunque, dato che l’atelier si sarebbe occupato di sistemarlo prima di consegnarglielo, come Lauren si affrettò ad informarla.

Appena Vivien uscì dal camerino e mosse verso di lui, Richard si sentì mancare il fiato e la mascella per poco non gli cadde sul pavimento.

“Sei bellissima…”, bisbigliò, rapito. La vide sorridere ed arrossire vistosamente: adorava quando faceva così, indicava sia modestia che piacere.

“Grazie”, la udì dire sottovoce. La guardò avanzare, poi girarsi e mostrare il dietro dell’abito, nonché il suo splendido _lato B_ , che il taglio dell’abito sottolineava con eleganza.

“Perfetto”, dichiarò, “Semplicemente perfetto.”

La vide lanciargli un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, ed i suoi occhi bruni – _sexy occhi italiani_ , come Richard amava definirli – avevano un’inequivocabile espressione maliziosa: Vivien sapeva _perfettamente_ quanto a lui piacesse il suo _lato B_. Che monella…

Quando tornò col secondo abito, quello romantico color ametista, Richard si sentì incantato.

“Sembri una principessa delle favole”, dichiarò, ammaliato. Stavolta lei non arrossì:

“E mi _sento_ una principessa delle favole, infatti”, affermò in tono emozionato.

Il terzo, quello blu, era più sexy degli altri, ma in modo discreto e raffinato. Richard si sentì improvvisamente accaldato e, sotto il suo sguardo divorante, anche a Vivien vennero le caldane.

Quando la giovane donna tornò, nuovamente _in borghese_ , Lauren appese i tre abiti in bella vista e le chiese:

“Allora, è riuscita a fare una scelta?”

Vivien si rivolse a Richard:

“Tu che ne dici? Quale ti è piaciuto di più?”

“Sei fantastica con tutti”, asserì Richard, “Li prendiamo tutti e tre.”

“Richard!”, Vivien impallidì, “Non ho tutti quei soldi da spendere…”, aggiunse sottovoce, in tono urgente. Lui le sorrise rassicurante:

“Permettimi di farti un regalo.”

Lei rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta. Le aveva già fatto dei regali, ma mai niente di così costoso.

“Non posso accettare”, mormorò, imbarazzata. La verità era che le sarebbe piaciuto da morire avere tutti e tre quegli abiti stupendi, ma non se la sentiva davvero di fargli spendere una cifra simile: aveva ben visto i cartellini coi prezzi.

“Insisto”, disse lui, “A che mi servono tutti i miei soldi, se non posso fare un bel regalo alla donna che amo?”

Lauren sorrise: era semplicemente splendido vedere quei due assieme, così innamorati. Era un’estimatrice di Richard Armitage, e pensava che lui meritasse una donna che lo amava quanto quella brunetta. Ovviamente provava una punta d’invidia, ma era un’invidia benevola.

“Per non parlare del fatto che, una volta che avremo cominciato, ci saranno _altre_ occasioni in cui ti serviranno degli abiti da sera, e non puoi certo venire sempre con lo stesso”, aggiunse Richard, “D’ora in avanti, voglio che tu sia sempre al mio fianco, se appena ti è possibile.”

“Oh Richard…”, bisbigliò Vivien, sopraffatta. Incapace di parlare ancora, si limitò ad annuire in segno di accettazione.

“Bene, Lauren”, disse allora Richard, “la prego di approntare tutti e tre gli abiti. Ecco la mia carta di credito”, soggiunse, porgendole il cartoncino plastificato. Non chiese neppure del totale: non gli importava, Vivien meritava qualsiasi cosa lui potesse permettersi. Da quando era assurto alla fama, dapprima nel Regno Unito con le sue interpretazioni prevalentemente televisive ed ora in tutto il mondo con l’ultimo film, aveva incontrato soltanto donne interessate a lui in quanto personaggio pubblico, ricco e famoso, e se all’inizio la cosa lo aveva lusingato, ben presto aveva finito con l’irritarlo, se non addirittura disgustarlo; Vivien era stata la prima da lungo tempo a trattarlo come un uomo qualsiasi. Aveva dichiarato subito, con la massima semplicità, di essere una sua ammiratrice e di sentirsi molto emozionata ad incontrarlo, e gli aveva chiesto l’autografo; ma poi da ammiratrice era passata ad amica ed infine ad innamorata, praticamente senza soluzione di continuità, e pur continuando ad essere una sua ardente fan – _molto_ ardente, in camera da letto, rammentò con un caldo brivido – lo trattava sempre come una persona normale, ciò che lo faceva sentire bene come mai prima di allora lo aveva fatto sentire qualsiasi altra donna.

Lauren li informò che gli abiti sarebbero stati recapitati a domicilio di lì a tre giorni lavorativi; Vivien chiese che glieli mandassero al lavoro, dove sarebbe stata più facilmente reperibile, e la commessa si segnò l’indirizzo.

Quando raggiunsero la macchina – una Jaguar berlina color amaranto – improvvisamente Vivien spinse Richard contro la fiancata e gli si premette addosso, le mani sul suo petto. Sollevando la testa per guardarlo in volto, gli disse a bassa voce:

“Se volevi impressionarmi, Armitage, ci sei riuscito in pieno.”

Riprendendosi dalla sorpresa, Richard rise piano e le prese le mani tra le sue, portandosele alle labbra.

“Felice d’averlo fatto”, dichiarò, con quella sua voce baritonale così incredibilmente sexy che la faceva squagliare ogni volta come neve al sole; ma anche lei aveva delle frecce al suo arco. Gli si strusciò sfacciatamente contro e mormorò in tono provocante:

“Più tardi ti ringrazierò in modo _adeguato_ …”

Lui chiuse gli occhi, senza fiato, mentre la pressione saliva alle stelle ed una certa parte del suo corpo cominciava ad irrigidirsi: Vivien era davvero una gran birbona, quando ci si metteva…! Non che lui la volesse diversa da com’era, comunque…

Tornò ad aprire gli occhi e la strinse contro di sé in modo da farla smettere. La sua espressione era diventata improvvisamente grave.

“Non che mi dispiaccia, intendiamoci”, le disse seriamente, “ma non era _questo_ il mio scopo. Io… voglio solo farti felice.”

Vivien si immobilizzò e divenne seria a sua volta, mentre il cuore le batteva forte in petto. _Davvero_ non era un sogno, che quell’uomo così bello ed affascinante, ricco e famoso volesse lei, _proprio_ lei? Improvvise lacrime di commozione le salirono agli occhi.

“Lo so”, mormorò a fior di labbra, “E ci riesci. Ti amo.”

Richard chinò la testa e la baciò teneramente.

“Anch’io ti amo”, le disse piano. Rimasero così ancora per pochi istanti, poi, consapevoli di poter venire paparazzati da un momento all’altro, si separarono e salirono in macchina.

 

Il mattino del gran giorno, Vivien andò dal parrucchiere e si fece fare una pettinatura raccolta adatta all’abito che aveva scelto, quello color ametista; nel pomeriggio invece si recò dall’estetista a farsi truccare – per la seconda volta in vita sua, la prima volta essendo stato quando aveva fatto da damigella d’onore al matrimonio di Vanessa. Era brava a truccarsi, e solitamente si arrangiava, ma quella era decisamente un’occasione in cui serviva un makeup fatto con prodotti professionali che reggessero alla perfezione per molte ore.

Richard aveva noleggiato un’auto con conducente, sia per non doversi preoccupare del parcheggio, sia per far fare a Vivien un ingresso adeguatamente trionfale. Sarebbe stata fotografata da tutte le parti, probabilmente ancor più di lui, per il motivo che la sua comparsa al suo fianco, per la prima volta in un’occasione ufficiale, avrebbe suscitato molta curiosità ed emozione ed un vespaio di chiacchiere.

Prima di salire a bordo, Richard s’informò da quale parte sarebbero scesi, in modo da smontare per primo e porgere la mano alla sua dama, da perfetto gentiluomo qual era.

Durante il tragitto, Vivien sentì l’ansia salire alle stelle; le parve che le mancasse il respiro e si portò una mano al petto.

“Oh cielo Richard, ho paura di non farcela…”, disse, nella voce una nota di panico. Lui si affrettò a cingerle le spalle con un braccio.

“Certo che ce la farai”, la rassicurò, “Sei così bella che stenderai tutti al primo sguardo.”

Vivien scosse la testa in segno di diniego: era consapevole di essere sufficientemente carina, ma scompariva se paragonata alla bellezza sfolgorante della maggioranza delle donne che bazzicavano l’ambiente di Richard, attrici e modelle e cantanti, o esponenti del jet set internazionale. E quella sera ce ne sarebbero state parecchie.

“E invece sì”, insistette Richard, mettendole un dito sotto il mento per farle sollevare il viso e guardarlo, “Ti fidi di me?”, proseguì. Lei sbatté gli occhi: che razza di domanda, certo che si fidava di lui…! Annuì.

“Bene”, concluse lui, deponendole un bacio sulle labbra, lieve per non sbavarle il rossetto, “Allora fidati se ti dico che andrà tutto a meraviglia e che avrai un successo strepitoso.”

La sua voce, che lei amava così tanto, aveva un tono talmente calmo e convinto che Vivien si rilassò di colpo e ritrovò la propria sicurezza in sé, che per un attimo aveva smarrito. Lo baciò a sua volta.

“D’accordo, Armitage”, gli disse in tono deciso. Richard sorrise: trovava molto eccitante quando Vivien lo chiamava per cognome.

Una ventina di minuti dopo raggiunsero il luogo dove si sarebbe svolta la festa per la premiazione. Richard scese dall’auto e subito fioccarono i flash dei fotografi, posizionati ai lati del tappeto rosso che conduceva all’ingresso del palazzo. Una nutrita schiera di uomini della sicurezza teneva a bada la folla che si accalcava assieme ai reporter. Strilli – soprattutto femminili – si levarono dal pubblico.

Richard agitò un braccio in segno di saluto, facendo sbocciare lo smagliante sorriso che mandava in deliquio le sue ammiratrici – ivi compresa anche Vivien; poi si voltò verso di lei e le porse la mano, aiutandola a scendere. Si levò un mormorio di sorpresa, mentre i flash si moltiplicavano. Stordita, Vivien mosse un passo incerto sui tacchi alti dei suoi sandali-gioiello bianchi, e prontamente Richard la prese sottobraccio, conducendola e sorreggendola.

Non era previsto, in quell’occasione, che la star della serata si fermasse per firmare autografi o farsi fare foto; la cosa dispiaceva a Richard, che amava il suo pubblico, a cui era molto grato per l’affetto che gli tributava ed a cui era consapevole di dovere il suo successo, ma non stava a lui decidere. Il servizio di sicurezza era stato articolato a quel modo e non sarebbe stato giusto né prudente cambiare le carte in tavola. Così, si limitò a salutare a destra e a manca, lanciando sorrisi ovunque, bersagliato dai flash delle fotocamere professionali e non e dalle luci delle telecamere della BBC e di altre emittenti televisive, britanniche e straniere.

“Ma c’è il _mondo_!”, mormorò Vivien, impressionata, vedendo la tedesca ARD, l’austriaca ORF, l’italiana RAI, la statunitense NBC, la neozelandese TVNZ ed altre che non conosceva.

“Sembra di sì”, concordò Richard a fior di labbra, sorridendole rassicurante; il loro scambio di sguardi suscitò una tempesta di flash. Mentre raggiungevano la scalinata che saliva all’ingresso, un giornalista urlò:

“Signor Armitage, com’è la sua dama?”

Come per gli autografi, non erano previste neppure domande; ma questa piacque a Richard perché non era la banale _chi è la sua dama_ , bensì chiedeva piuttosto _come_ lei fosse. Si voltò nella direzione da cui aveva udito il grido e rispose ad alta voce:

“ _Adorabile_!”

Si levarono urla di approvazione, mentre Vivien arrossiva fino alla radice dei capelli. Si chiese se si sarebbe mai abituata ai complimenti di Richard, finora privati ma a quanto pare destinati a diventare pubblici.

Pensava di no.

 

Come aveva previsto Richard, la serata fu un successo personale per Vivien. Inizialmente venne trattata molto formalmente, anche se con cortesia: dopotutto era la dama della star della serata, ma era una perfetta sconosciuta per tutti; ma poi i loro vicini di tavolo, conquistati dalla sua brillante conversazione e dalla sua naturale verve – che ritrovò una volta superata la sensazione di impaccio per essere vicina a tanti VIP – divennero decisamente cordiali e perfino calorosi, tanto che prima della fine della cena il loro tavolo era quello da cui si levavano più risate di tutti.

“Richard, hai trovato una perla!”, si complimentò sir Jonathan Woodward, uno dei membri della giuria che aveva assegnato il premio. Richard guardò Vivien, che stava parlando di Ipazia d’Alessandria con Rachel Weisz, icona del cinema britannico che l’aveva interpretata sul grande schermo, sentendosi enormemente fiero.

“Lo so, grazie”, confermò, annuendo con enfasi.

Il momento del ritiro del premio fu molto emozionante per Richard: a consegnarglielo, infatti, fu nientemeno che il figlio del principe di Galles e pertanto futuro re d’Inghilterra, William Windsor in persona.

E venne così il temuto momento del discorso di ringraziamento; Richard aveva deciso di seguire in tutto e per tutto il consiglio di Vivien.

“Grazie”, disse, “grazie a tutti quanti”, ammirò il premio, un’elegante coppa di cristallo finemente intagliato, poi lo posò e guardò il pubblico, “Solitamente non so che cosa dire, in occasioni come questa, a parte i ringraziamenti, che ho appena fatto. E questo mi mette a disagio, perché sono un attore, e come tale si suppone che io non sia mai a corto di parole, come mi è stato fatto osservare di recente”, dal pubblico si levò qualche risatina divertita, che lo incoraggiò a proseguire, “Questa stessa persona, a cui ho confidato la mia difficoltà, mi ha esortato a lasciar stare i discorsi preparati e ad essere spontaneo. Ebbene, ho seguito il suo consiglio e non mi sono scritto niente. Voglio dirvi, a tutti quanti, che sono molto onorato di ricevere questo prestigioso premio, anzi ancor di più, sono felice, euforico addirittura, perché non mi aspettavo un riconoscimento di questo livello. Sono orgoglioso di poter essere ambasciatore del mio Paese nel mondo, oltretutto con un personaggio come Thorin Scudodiquercia, nato dal genio letterario di un connazionale eccellente come John Tolkien. Quindi nuovamente grazie, grazie di tutto cuore.”

Scoppiò un fragoroso applauso, indice che il discorso era piaciuto. La presidente della giuria, nonché della Royal Cinematographic Society, Emma Nightingale, che era a fianco del podio, si avvicinò al microfono e prese la parola.

“Gran bel discorso, signor Armitage, per qualcuno che si è dichiarato praticamente un inetto”, scherzò, “Possiamo sapere il nome della persona che, a quanto pare, l’ha ispirata?”

“Certamente”, accettò Richard, “Si tratta della signorina Vivien Grosworth, mia accompagnatrice e fidanzata.”

Disse proprio così: _fidanzata_. Per un momento, mentre scoppiava un altro applauso, Vivien si sentì venir meno; ma no, si disse, sforzandosi di apparire disinvolta, era solo un modo di dire. Avevano entrambi superato i quarant’anni, se l’avesse definita la sua _ragazza_ sarebbe stato ridicolo. E poi nel mondo dello spettacolo, quando due stavano insieme erano sempre _fidanzati_ , ma in questo caso la parola non implicava necessariamente una promessa o intenzione di matrimonio.

I fotografi ufficiali della serata si affrettarono a scattare qualche altra immagine di Vivien seduta al tavolo, poi quando Richard tornò a sedersi chiesero ed ottennero di scattar loro delle foto con loro due insieme. Vivien era consapevole di non esser un granché fotogenica – le comparivano sempre le occhiaie – e si ritrovò a sperare che i fotografi fossero tanto gentili da photoshoppare le immagini per eliminare i difetti. Beh, se non lo avessero fatto, pazienza, si disse poi, ridendo tra sé della propria vanità.

 

Infine la serata terminò; Vivien e Richard salirono nuovamente nell’auto noleggiata, il cui autista li aveva pazientemente aspettati, e tornarono a casa di lei, dove avevano intenzione di trascorrere la notte.

Vivien andò subito a cambiarsi, nascondendo un sorrisetto malizioso: progettava di fare una sorpresa a Richard. Aveva infatti acquistato una splendida camicia da notte con vestaglia abbinata, lunga e raffinatamente sexy, in seta e pizzo _molto_ trasparenti. L’aveva ordinata via web in Italia e le era costata una piccola fortuna, ma ne valeva la pena: mai in vita sua aveva indossato una cosa simile per un uomo… ma Richard era speciale. Sotto mise degli slip di pizzo, e rimirandosi nello specchio, struccata e coi capelli sciolti, le venne quasi da ridere: non aveva mai giocato alla _femme fatale_ quand’aveva vent’anni, e si metteva adesso a quaranta suonati? Che follia… eppure si sentiva a proprio agio, perché lo stava facendo per l’uomo che amava con tutta se stessa.

Al piano inferiore, Richard si era sdraiato sul divano, gli occhi chiusi e l’aria stanca. Si era sfilato la giacca e tolto il papillon, e si era liberato di scarpe e calze.

Udendo Vivien scendere le scale, aprì gli occhi, ma era girato dalla parte opposta e non la poteva vedere.

“Queste feste mi sfiniscono, fisicamente e psicologicamente…”, borbottò, slacciandosi svogliatamente un paio di bottoni della camicia.

Le spalle di Vivien si afflosciarono per la delusione: lei si preparava ad una notte di fuoco e lui dichiarava di essere troppo stanco?? Frustrata, fece una smorfia, ma si ricompose in fretta: beh, non poteva certo obbligarlo, voleva dire che avrebbero rimandato al mattino seguente. Dopotutto, sarebbe stato domenica e potevano rimanere a letto tutto il giorno…

“Se sei stanco, allora è meglio se vieni a dormire”, lo invitò quindi, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. Con la coda dell’occhio, Richard colse un lampo bianco e si contorse sul divano per voltarsi a guardare di che cosa si trattava.

Quel che vide lo paralizzò; sgranò gli occhi e rimase a bocca aperta a fissare Vivien in quella nuvola di seta e pizzo bianco.

Vedendo la sua reazione, Vivien sentì improvvisamente molto caldo; non aveva mai pensato di essere una donna particolarmente vogliosa, ma Richard le mandava in tilt gli ormoni con un semplice sguardo. Le pareva di non averne mai abbastanza di lui, non soltanto fisicamente, ma anche sentimentalmente. _Faceva l’amore_ con lui, non sesso.

Richard si riprese e balzò in piedi come spinto da una molla; nei suoi occhi divampava un fuoco incandescente.

“Non sono poi _così tanto_ stanco”, dichiarò, con un mezzo sorriso tanto allusivo da farle tramutare le ginocchia in gelatina.

Richard finì di sbottonarsi la camicia; involontariamente, lo sguardo di Vivien scivolò sul suo torace muscoloso, giù fino al ventre piatto, lungo la linea scura di peluria che scompariva sotto la cintura verso una parte del suo corpo che a lei piaceva particolarmente, ed il cui pensiero la fece ardere di desiderio.

Sotto il suo sguardo, Richard si sentì ribollire il sangue nelle vene; con un singolo passo delle sue lunghe gambe, le si accostò e fece per prenderla tra le braccia, ma lei allungò una mano e gliela posò sul petto. Sorpreso, lui si fermò; lei sollevò gli occhi e lo guardò, e Richard si perse in quelle iridi brune fiammeggianti di desiderio. Quasi non si accorse che Vivien gli stava facendo scivolare la camicia lungo le braccia, finché questa non cadde a terra. Allora si riscosse e le posò le mani sulle spalle, scostando lentamente la vestaglia che lei indossava; un attimo dopo, l’indumento si afflosciò sul tappeto in un morbido cumulo di seta trasparente.

“Sei incredibilmente bella”, mormorò Richard, prendendole il volto tra le mani e tenendolo come una cosa fragile e preziosa, “Mi chiedo cos’ho mai fatto per meritare il tuo amore…”

 _Lui_ se lo chiedeva, considerò Vivien, sopraffatta. E _lei_ , allora…?

Poi Richard si chinò e le posò la bocca sulla bocca, e Vivien non riuscì più a formulare pensieri coerenti. Sentì la lingua di lui sfiorarle la giunzione delle labbra, e subito le schiuse, bramosa di approfondire il bacio. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia, stringendosi a lui; sentì la sua durezza virile premerle contro il ventre ed in risposta un’ondata di calore le fiorì in grembo. Cielo, nessun uomo, in tutta la sua vita, le aveva mai fatto un effetto tanto devastante, riuscendo a trasformarla con un solo bacio in una specie di Anaïs Nin dal _delta di Venere_ in fiamme…

La lunga camicia da notte fece la stessa fine della vestaglia, ammucchiandosi attorno ai suoi piedi. Richard la cinse, premendola conto di sé, bramoso di sentirsi addosso le sue morbide curve. Le accarezzò la schiena sotto la serica cascata dei suoi capelli bruni ed ondulati, giù fino alla vita sottile, poi ancora più giù lungo l’eccitante curva dei glutei fasciati dagli striminziti slip di pizzo bianco. Coi pollici, li agganciò ai lati e cominciò ad abbassarli; le lasciò le labbra, deponendole una serie di lievi, eccitanti baci sul collo, sul petto, sul seno, sul ventre, chinandosi mentre adagio faceva scivolare gli slip lungo le sue belle gambe tornite, giù fino alle caviglie. Si scostò, e lei sollevò prima un piede e poi l’altro per permettergli di sfilarle l’indumento intimo. Richard rimase lì, con un ginocchio a terra, e sollevò gli occhi, guardandola lentamente da sotto in su. La gola gli si seccò completamente e dovette inghiottire più volte.

Vivien abbassò lo sguardo ed incontrò gli occhi di Richard, simili a fuoco azzurro, incandescenti come la lava. Se prima aveva avuto caldo, ora andò a fuoco.

“Amami, Richard”, lo implorò, “Amami _subito_ …!”

Le sue profondità femminili ribollivano e palpitavano, avvampando di un desiderio che non era soltanto fisico; si infondeva nell’animo e nel cuore, carne e sentimento inscindibili l’una dall’altro, materialità ed emozioni che divenivano una cosa sola.

A Richard non andava diversamente; l’afferrò per la vita, fermamente ma con gentilezza, e la fece sedere sul divano. Si posizionò tra le sue ginocchia, poi tornò a prenderle le labbra in un bacio rovente, accarezzandole le braccia fino ai polsi; le afferrò le mani, se le mise attorno al collo e poi la strinse a sé, il seno nudo premuto contro il suo petto. Il fiato cominciò a farsi corto in entrambi mentre affondava il viso nella massa dei suoi capelli profumati di vaniglia.

Poi Richard fece adagiare Vivien contro i cuscini; chinò la testa e le prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, suggendolo delicatamente e poi mordicchiandolo. Lei trasalì, mentre scosse di piacere le si irradiavano dalle punte dei seni fino al pulsante centro del suo corpo.

Richard si mosse e scese ancora più in basso, accarezzandole il ventre fremente con la punta delle dita, giù, ancora più giù, raggiungendo i riccioli scuri che ornavano il suo giardino segreto, rorido di desiderio. Lo sfiorarono, sapientemente, eccitanti e delicate ad un tempo; e poi seguirono le labbra, ed un piccolo grido sfuggì dalla gola di Vivien mentre sentiva che lui la lambiva lievemente, dolce e provocante insieme. Emise un gemito inarticolato, la testa che le girava, il respiro affannoso. Non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto prima di partire per la tangente…

Come se lo avesse percepito, Richard si ritrasse. Adorava farla impazzire di desiderio per lui, ma spesso la cosa gli si ritorceva contro, perché più la eccitava, più si eccitava anche lui, e difatti anche adesso si stava pericolosamente avvicinando all’orlo dell’abisso.

“Guardami, Vivien”, le disse piano.

Il suono della sua voce baritonale, così sexy e vibrante di desiderio, le fece correre un caldo brivido lungo tutto il corpo. Vivien aprì gli occhi e fece come le aveva chiesto, guardandolo e sentendosi annegare in quelle meravigliose iridi azzurre. Oddeidellolimpo quanto lo amava…

Richard si era slacciato la cintura ed abbassato pantaloni e boxer; avrebbe voluto liberarsi del tutto, ma significava allontanarsi troppo dal morbido corpo di Vivien, quindi ci rinunciò. Fissandola negli occhi, lentamente, entrò in lei, affondando centimetro per centimetro nei suoi caldi recessi. La vide schiudere le labbra in una “o” estatica e quella vista lo commosse così tanto che per poco non perse il controllo.

Vivien accolse Richard con un sospiro di piacere e di sollievo assieme: se lui avesse tardato ancora qualche altro istante a prenderla, sarebbe certamente svenuta per il troppo desiderio. Ma adesso lui era lì, dentro di lei, _con_ lei; sollevò le gambe ed allacciò le caviglie dietro la schiena di Richard, facendolo sprofondare maggiormente dentro di sé. Lui emise un lamento di piacere e la strinse più forte. Cominciò a muoversi, avanti e indietro; per un attimo vertiginoso, fu colto dalla frenesia, ma strinse i denti e si obbligò ad andarci piano, per non consumare il momento in un’unica esplosione infuocata e farlo invece durare il più a lungo possibile. Tra le sue braccia, Vivien gemeva e tremava ed invocava il suo nome in una litania ipnotizzante che lo spingeva al culmine, tanto quanto le sue calde profondità muliebri che lo avvolgevano come un guanto.

Vivien si sentiva come trascinata in un gorgo, travolta da un ciclone. Tutto il suo corpo era in fiamme e sussultava irrefrenabilmente, rispondendo alle sollecitazioni di quello di Richard. Oramai avevano fatto l’amore un numero sufficiente di volte per conoscere bene le reazioni l’uno dell’altra, ciò non di meno si sentiva emozionata come la prima volta, se non addirittura di più. Mai finora l’avevano fatto sul divano: forse era quello, la novità del luogo? Ma no, non poteva essere un motivo tanto banale… era qualcosa di più, qualcosa di profondo dentro le loro anime e nei loro cuori.

Non avevano smesso un attimo di guardarsi negli occhi, come cioccolato fuso quelli di lei, come ghiaccio fiammeggiante quelli di lui. Spinta su spinta, scalarono le vette del piacere, un picco dopo l’altro, su, sempre più su, fino a raggiungere l’apice in un’accecante deflagrazione che li scosse tanto profondamente, nel corpo e nell’anima, da lasciarli sbigottiti. Si accasciarono l’uno sull’altra, privi di forze.

Richard affondò il volto nell’incavo tra la spalla ed il collo di Vivien, le labbra premute contro la tenera pelle della gola, dove poteva percepire le sue pulsazioni disordinate. Si sentiva in paradiso, e non soltanto per le sensazioni fisiche: Vivien lo faceva sentire bene, sereno, appagato … felice. Non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza il destino per avergliela fatta incontrare.

Accorgendosi d’aver piantato le unghie nelle spalle di lui, Vivien rilassò le mani, posandole di piatto sulla sua schiena. Lentamente, il rombo del proprio sangue nelle orecchie si placò, mentre il respiro tornava alla normalità. Si sentiva euforica, quasi ubriaca. Era sempre così, tra le braccia di Richard: non le sembrava più di essere a questo mondo, ma in un’altra dimensione, dove i sogni diventano realtà. Se quello era un sogno, lei non voleva risvegliarsi mai più…

Richard si mosse, sollevandosi da lei quel tanto che bastava per poterla guardare negli occhi. C’era così tanto amore in quello sguardo, così tanta tenerezza e così tanto calore, da essere più eloquente di qualsiasi _ti amo_ pronunciato a voce.

Ed all’improvviso lei seppe che non era un sogno, bensì una incredibilmente meravigliosa realtà che superava ogni sua fantasia. Non si sarebbe svegliata, perché non stava dormendo.

Gli sorrise e lo baciò. 

 

 _Lady Angel_  

 

Se vi è piaciuta questa fan fiction – il mio stile, ed il protagonista maschile – vi potrebbe forse piacere anche l’altra mia storia, seguito ideale di questa, intitolata “Regalo di Natale”.

 


End file.
